


Gift on next meeting #2

by YUIGA



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUIGA/pseuds/YUIGA





	Gift on next meeting #2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gift on next meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463442) by YUIGA. 



#2

 

「伸元。」

狡啮叫着他的名字，冰凉的手掌钻进他的底裤，但这并不能熄灭膨胀着的欲火。被一阵冰凉刺激到的宜野座越发的渴望更多触碰，这种明显区别自身的温度进而增加了他的敏感度。于是他喘息着用膨胀的部位摩擦靠近自己的任何物体。

此刻的宜野座睫毛濡湿，柔顺得像条美人鱼。

想要尽力满足他的狡啮倾下身去，西装裤的拉链被打开，很快，演变成了替他进行口交的姿态——温柔地舔舐这根还保持着一定青涩的热物，注视着泛着水光的顶端昂得更高，它的主人也发出难耐的喘息声。

「我会替你吸出来，不要乱动哦。」

狡啮含糊地说着，只是呼出的热气就令宜野座战栗不已。

「不……狡啮……用手就好……」

狡啮没有理会他，自然地褪下他的长裤，曲起那双修长的腿，开始轻轻咬噬他大腿根部细腻的皮肤。

「等……」

感到了羞耻不安，又有些不可思议，宜野座并没有任何抵制情绪，与停顿下来看着他的狡啮视线相撞，不得不撇过头去闭上了眼睛。

狡啮的手法不能说好，但宜野座是相当敏感的人，很自然地达到了高潮，释放出的大量液体被面前这个男人用手接住，然后任由他将自己的身体翻转过去。

狡啮的声音从背后响起。

「抱歉Gino，你没有过这种经验，但是我……」

「没、没关系，」宜野座打断他的话，他第一次感到自己声音在发抖，「我相信你，请你……就算是弄坏我也没关系——」可以说是意味着把重要的东西交付出去，同时也对身后这个男人起到了诱惑作用。

神志不清了吧，宜野座似乎能感受到狡啮的惊讶，但接踵而来的却是一个拥抱，像是要将彼此揉在一起的力度。

「说什么傻话呢。」

狡啮发出笑声，气息慢慢远去，紧接着腰部被抓住，有什么东西进入到了身体里。

「呃……」

想要极力压制自己的呻吟，结果越是忍耐埋在体内的手指动作越是放肆。

但总归还是被温柔对待的，狡啮耐心地为他做扩张，还故意挑起他想要被填满的欲望。火热的内部逐渐柔软开来，狡啮不紧不慢地解开裤链将自己的东西压上去，依旧是缓慢的挤进，却被身下的人哑着嗓子催促。

「快……啊……」

「会疼吗？对不起。」

自始至终用着对待恋人的温柔口吻，这样的狡啮，终于用力挺进。

「……唔啊！」

宜野座发出急促的一声，不是感到疼痛而是被一阵酥麻流过全身。

狡啮不再进行试探式发掘，固定住宜野座的臀部开始以疯狂的频率耸动。楔进深处的硬物打转一样的改变轨迹，这种行为形容成挖掘也不为过。

两个人的汗水混杂着其他液体，在沙发上被抹得到处都是，宜野座的身体甚至有些不堪重力地下滑，最后又被狡啮保持着插入的姿势抱起来滚到了地毯上。从来没有过的失态模样，以面对面的姿势暴露出来了。

他们再次深吻，一遍又一遍地吮吸对方的舌尖。

这场荒诞不知进行了多久，狡啮猛地抽身出来，温热的液体洒在宜野座的腹部。

黑暗中只剩节奏的喘息声，不知为何狡啮的喘息中带着笑音。「真想跟你做上一整天。」狡啮说道。

「笨……笨蛋……」一点气势都没有的呵斥，又变成呼唤对方的名字，「狡……」

宜野座凑上去将头靠在狡啮的肩膀上，很累，明明不能算是剧烈运动，跟平常那些体力训练根本没法相比，但就是觉得浑身脱力。

这个时候，狡啮的手指沿着他的腹部滑动起来，未等宜野座从恍惚中清醒，手指又一次侵入体内。

然后侧卧在地毯上被从背后进入。

就连以往总是想着「纵欲的人会有报应」的宜野座，现在这种罪恶感也随之遁迹。

 

 

屋内桌上老旧的时钟过了凌晨，两人都彻底洗了个澡。狡啮找出了消毒用的喷雾和简易绷带，宜野座一边感叹他对这个屋子真是比自己还熟悉，一边任他帮自己处理被食人鱼咬过的伤口。

「喂，至少解释点什么啊。」

想起来还有无数疑问质问，两人之间的氛围凝固起来。狡啮盯着宜野座的左手动作顿了顿。

「嗯？啊——你变了。」

「不要说我的问题。」

「你的身手比起过去，厉害了很多。」

赞许什么的，宜野座听在耳里也不觉得高兴，但是突然间有什么熟悉的东西在记忆中翻页，令他陷入了静默当中。

「你想问我为什么会回来出现在你的面前，这个问题你很快就会知道的，比起这个，你有更重要的事情要去弄清楚。」

狡啮说的没错，宜野座的思绪被拉回来，集中到另一个问题上。

「水原……她是新晋的分析官，绑架她的人到底是什么目的，似乎又是冲着我来的。」

「不管是什么原因目的，这也不过是场滑稽的个人报复行动。」

狡啮的一句话让宜野座疑惑又诧异，很明显，狡啮知道的比他多。他皱着眉说道：

「不要再让我感到自卑了狡啮。」

狡啮替他披上外套后站起身。

「征陆老爹是你的父亲，但是你不要因为我而把自己的色相弄黑了啊。」

「现在说这些已经没意义了吧。」

「赶快回去吧，如今的你不是执行官吗。」

说着这番话，狡啮移动了离开的步伐。本来就没打算久留，却因为情不自禁度过了一段长时间。

「等等！」

宜野座慌忙叫住他，却不知道下一句该说什么。狡啮看着他等着他的下一句，宜野座却低下了头。

「我想再听你叫一次我的名字。除了小时候老爹就没人会这么叫我了。」

珍贵的话语在最后还想再听一遍。

「再见，伸元。」

狡啮低声说道。

是的……还会再见的。

狡啮离开了。

宜野座呆呆地坐着，他也必须尽快回公安局，现在常守朱已经在到处找寻他了吧，也无所谓解不解释，因为这起离奇的绑架案他没有余力去为自己编造什么理由。

当他想要捡起桌子上的钥匙时，一下看到钥匙下面压着的纸条。

——上面写着「五木茜」这个陌生名字。

旁边的旅行提包中，被放进了一对崭新的拳击手套。

宜野座收好钥匙和纸条，将一只拳套拆开翻出来看了看，不禁露出苦笑。

这算是生日礼物吗？

 

遥远的学生时代延伸至进入厚生省公安刑事课，宜野座的记忆中自己总是在嫉妒狡啮。一边嫉妒一边又崇拜，尝试过模仿他的处事方法，得不到想要的答案。

日东学院的某一天，宜野座在更衣室属于自己的柜子里发现被人放进了什么东西。他打开来看，里面是一本书和一对包装完好的拳击手套。

精装版的法学名著，是寄予了的愿望实现的祝福吧；拳击手套，是希望他能更多的锻炼身体，作为能干的刑事的基础。送这些东西的人是谁很清楚不过，正因为是那个人才觉得满心不是滋味，正做着思想斗争的宜野座连球服也没换拿着东西走出门去。

「Gino？怎么没换衣服？你不是要打野球——」

迎面而来的狡啮奇怪地盯着他手里的拳击手套。

「……我不想打了。」宜野座板着声音说，「其实今天我生日。」如果不是那个人突然送莫名其妙的东西来，他自己都忘了今天是自己18岁生日。他看了看狡啮，忽而想到喜欢格斗的狡啮更衬这个东西吧，于是把拳击套往他怀中塞去。

「这个送给你。」

「你的生日还收你的东西？」

「行了我才不管那些。」

狡啮慎也不愧是大方的男人，同样体现在被动方面。

「那好，看你这么喜欢我，我就收下了。」

「……喜欢？哪里体现出来的？」

「你不喜欢我吗？或者说你讨厌其他人，可是不讨厌我。」

「那也跟喜欢不是一回事好不好，白痴。」

「那我们交换礼物好了，你等一等啊。」

狡啮风风火火地走了，到傍晚回宿舍的时候，手里提着一盒水果蛋糕。蛋糕上用果酱写着大大的「happy birthday to Gino」。

「一起吃？」

一大盒蛋糕，至少五个人的分量。

两个人怎么瓜分也吃不完，结果剩下的都给了宜野座家偶尔杂食而且食量巨大的西伯利亚哈士奇犬。

「这水果怎么连核都没有去掉，下次我亲手做个蛋糕，亲自来处理水果。」

「你会做蛋糕？」

「这种事难不倒我啦，我还能切出比这好看的花来。」

看到宜野座把丢在一旁的果核捡起来，对着一只花盆拿出一把小铲子，几分钟便将果核埋进土里填平，狡啮惊讶地感叹道：「你还真是喜欢干这些新奇的事情啊。」

「正好有个空盆子，我就想试试看，能不能种出点东西来。」

「呐，你每次生日都一个人过吗？」

「我不过生日，反正没什么特别的吧，今天谢谢你帮我过生日，还有你的蛋糕。」

过了一阵，狡啮又说：

「我昨天看到了，有人在更衣室柜子里放了东西，那个人应该就是Gino的父亲吧？」

每次听到「父亲」这个词都潜意识听成「潜在犯父亲」，于是宜野座狠狠地回应他：「和你没关系。」

「是、是。」狡啮摊手，「我知道啦，反正我从来无法选择我想听什么，却还是得听你发牢骚。」

「抱歉，我不大习惯别人打听我的私人问题，你可以当我是PTSD。」

「唔哇，没那么严重吧。」

在这个问题上宜野座还抱着相当大的执念，但对象是狡啮的话，其实也并非有多介意，今后也会到不得不面对这些问题的一天吧，不仅仅是一同快乐过、他们也会有分享烦恼甚至悲伤的一天。

之后，他们一起顺利地进入厚生省，一同站在了精英路线的起点上。在初期，狡啮和三系的执行官关系都很融洽，延伸直至三个人转入一系。

——那也是和父亲成为上下属关系的开始。

当征陆智己向自己伸出手的时候，宜野座看到一双纵横布满的手掌，然后是那张嘴角带着伤疤的脸，带着一脸欣慰的微笑。

「宜野座监视官，以后要蒙你关照了呢。」

因为体谅他的心思，那个人从不在外人面前透露两人的关系，就算是被人无意中提起，他都会装作一副对方弄错的样子，然后私下对狡啮说「说是执行官应该跟监视官分清界限，都是因为那家伙太脆弱了。」

这时候狡啮必定会作为两个人之间的调剂，搭过两人的肩，嘴里嚷着「走吧我请你们吃饭」逃离开其他人探寻的视线。

宜野座是充满了信心今后会成为精英的，只是换一种被区别对待的方式。但在征陆眼里，或许他各方面还是不如狡啮，于是时常用「这种随便的男人无法长久地优秀下去」的说辞来安慰自己。

因为在这个社会中的竞争体制关键不是靠优秀，而是保持纯净的「色相」。


End file.
